Numemon
, , , , , |encards= , |s1=Geremon |s2=KaratsukiNumemon }} Numemon is a Mollusk Digimon. It possesses a slug-like body, prefers dark, gloomy environments, and has neither offensive power nor intelligence. A Digimon becomes a Numemon if mistakes are made in raising it, but as a matter of fact, there appears to be some hidden secret... Attacks * : Throws its own poop in order to defend itself against intruders. * * * * *'Smash' Design Numemon is a green slug with red eyes, blue spots on its back, and teeth and a tongue in its mouth. Etymologies ;Numemon (ヌメモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' . Fiction Digimon Adventure The encountered the Numemon in the sewers after making it out of the factory that was in. Some were seen in fake vending machines where one of them tried to get a date with Mimi and got angry when she turned him down. The Numemon chased them, leading each of the DigiDestined into which scared the Numemon away. Monzaemon captured all the DigiDestined except Mimi and . The Numemon later appeared to protect Mimi from Monzaemon before Palmon digivolved to and beat the Black Gear out of him. Later on, a bunch of Numemon worked on a ship run by , a servant of ; the Numemon fled when Togemon knocked Kokatorimon into the ship's smoke stack. A bunch of Numemon were customers at Vegiemon and 's diner and some were being trained by Nanimon for 's army. A bunch of Numemon were enslaved to , a slave master working for . They were freed by Kari but they died at the hands of Machinedramon to protect the DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure 02 On his first trip to the with T.K. and Kari, Davis encountered a vending machine filled with Numemon before they met up with Tai. Some Numemon assisted Davis and a bunch of RedVegiemon in repairing the Digital World and getting to digivolve to his Champion Form. A bunch of Numemon were among some Digimon who crashed 's concert at Christmas. Digimon Tamers A Numemon, alongside of a Vegiemon, is destroyed by Gorillamon. Digimon Battle Spirit Numemon appears as a field enemy in the "Etemon's Desert" level. Digimon Frontier Some Numemon are at the Fortuneteller Village , the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit , and the Great Trailmon Race. Some are also members of 's fan club. Digimon Data Squad Marcus Damon, , Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, , Thomas H. Norstein, and encountered a Numemon fleeing into the sewers. It was destroyed by Lalamon. A nightmare induced by MetalPhantomon caused Marcus to fight multiplying Numemon while a Drimogemon was making off with his sister, Kristy Damon. 10 Years Ago as told by both Merukimon and Kurata, Commander Sampson and Kudamon fought and defeated a bunch of Numemon in the Real World. Digimon Fusion A Numemon is among the partner Digimon present at the Hunter Gathering. Another Numemon works in a haunted house at Digimon Land, but is more comical than scary. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Next Tsurugi states that his might have digivolved to Numemon if he raised it wrong. Two Numemon running away from 's attack are among the Digimon destroyed in Middle Town. Digimon World A Numemon is located in the sewers of Factorial Town. He is in pain because of the red fog waste that the factory was releasing, which was later revealed to be caused by Giromon destroying all the machinery and causing a malfunction within the factory's control systems. After defeating Giromon, the can return to the sewers, but upon returning Numemon has forgotten the Protagonist and battles him. After the Protagonist beats Nunemon it joins File City and begins selling enemy repellents and lures at the secret item shop. Numemon can be obtained by digivolving any Rookie digimon who does not meet the requirements for another Champion. Numemon can then digivolve to Monzaemon by bringing Numemon to the Monzaemon suit in the costume store in Toy Town. Digimon World 2 Numemon digivolves from Hagurumon and he can't digivolve further. His Specially is Darkness and his Tech is Party Time which will boost attack power if he (tech owner) is poisoned. Akira insults Overlord GAIA by saying "Right,as soon as Numemon take baths!". Digimon World 3 Numemon are encountered several times throughout the game, alternating in color. For instance, formidable Numemon are found within both of the Jungle Shrines, with the same action: He will flee after some turns. Those Numemon can be a good key for leveling up your digimon, because they're easy to defeat (it's advisable that your digimon have mega digivolution and/or level between 40-50) and they drop a lot of EXP (AS:around 250 AM:around 290). The strongest are in the South Badland of Amaterasu Server. There is also the BlackKingNumemon found in Amaterasu's Sewers of the Dum Dum factory, along with the Numemon disguise that Lucky Mouse wears to hide himself. The different types of Numemon have different powers: *Green: The weakest variant among wild Numemons. Found at AS Sewers (50% encounter). The fake Byakko Leader has 2 of them. Wild green Numemon always attack the player while Numemons owned by the fake leader will try to switch to their partner (37.5% chance), even if the other one is dead. It holds Binder Crest, with 6.25% drop rate. *Purple: Before defeating Galacticmon, this variant can be found in Bug Maze (25% with medium high encounter rate), Bug Maze Pit (25% with medium high encounter rate), and AS Jungle Shrine (100% with high encounter rate). It's attack lowers defense of player's digimon (about 12.5% of its original defense each hit, up to 50%). Once every 2 turns, it will try to flee. It grants 31 base skill EXP, 222 EXP, and 660 BITs. It holds Dance Feather, with 12.5% drop rate. *White (AS Ice dungeon): Ice properties *Fire (AS Fire Dungeon): Fire properties *Brown (AM Jungle Shrine): His attack is normal, but stronger. He will flee after 2 or 3 turns too. *Pale: (AM South Badlands and North Badlands East) He is stronger than others. It is the digimon who gives more EXP throught the game (Excluding Bosses, Leaders & Tamers). In the PAL version of the game, white, green, blue and brown Numemon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards undergound once Galacticmon has been beat. It is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 10/7. Digimon World 4 Numemon is almost seen everywhere in Death Valley. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World -next 0rder- Luche carries a Numemon plush toy. Any Rookie level Digimon will Digivolve into Numemon, should they fail to meet the requirements for any of the Digimon they are able to Digvolve into by the age of 7, should they have a higher Strength stat than Wisdom. If their Wisdom is higher, they will become a Geremon instead. Numemon can digivolve to Monzaemon with 6000 HP, 600 Strength, 700 Stamina, 500 Wisdom, 40 Weight, One or less than 1 Training Failure and 80 bonds. A Numemon is seen at the beginning of Nigh Plains and once defeated, stands in front of the toilet and and provides Takuto/Shiki with a free portable toilet every day. Digimon World DS Numemon is the Digimon you have the best chance of getting from a normal Digiegg created from matching two random Digimon. While you have a chance of getting another Digimon from the egg, Numemon is 80%. In Digicentral there is a girl who is obsessed with Numemon. Also appears in a quest from an energetic digimon. In another quest you have to show one to the girl in the farm shop. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Numemon is #91 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Metal. Its basic stats are 143 HP, 182 MP, 82 Attack, 97 Defense, 75 Spirit, 69 Speed, and 40 Aptitude. It possesses the Numb Ward 2 and Flee 2 traits. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Numemon digivolves from Otamamon. In order to digivolve to Numemon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 1400 total experience. Numemon can also DNA Digivolve from Goblimon and Hagurumon. Numemon can DNA Digivolve to Garbagemon with Roachmon or PlatinumSukamon, or to Monzaemon with Starmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Numemon is #069, and is a Champion-level, MP-type, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Dark elements, and a weakness to the Thunder and Holy elements. It possesses the Paralysis Guard and Super Escaping Feet traits. A lot of Numemon reside in the South City. Before fighting the Erazers in the S Leader Room, Numemon #1, #2 and #3 merge into a after using the special item "Ebe-Pop". It dwells in the Sunken Tunnel. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Monzaemon. Numemon digivolves from Kamemon and can digivolve into Monzaemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Numemon, your Digimon must be at least level 16 with 90 defense, but only if you have previously befriended a Numemon. It can be hatched from the Sea Striped Egg. Digimon Racing Numemon are all over track Toy Town. Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon V-Pet Version I In the V1 Digimon virtual pet, Numemon was the weakest champion-level Digimon, being barely stronger than a rookie, and used his own feces as a weapon. However, if treated with perfect care, and had a win percentage of 40% or more, he would digivolve into the strongest of the three ultimate leveled digimon, Monzaemon. Digimon Mini Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Mollusk Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon